PePe Waccabrada
Introduction PePe Waccabrada (ペペ・ワキャブラーダ, Pepe Wakyaburāda) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "L" - "The Love". Personality Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Sternritter Powers and Abilities The Love (愛 (ザ・ラヴ), Za Ravu; Japanese for "Love"): PePe can launch a heart-shaped projectile by putting his hands together in the shape of a heart. Anyone hit by this heart falls in love with PePe, becoming so obsessed with PePe that they will do anything he asks, including attacking their own comrades and those they know to be of superior power. This ability allows PePe to take control of Zanpakutō and force his victims to continue fighting beyond their limits, though it has no effect on objects without hearts, such as buildings. PePe can also fire a heart-shaped beam to pursue a target. * Love Kiss (ラヴ・キッス, Ravu Kissu): PePe puts his hands together in the shape of a heart and fires a larger version of his normal attack. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, PePe primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Practitioner: PePe possesses some skill in Hirenkyaku, allowing him to appear behind Shunpo master Byakuya Kuchiki while he was preoccupied with fighting Shūhei Hisagi before Byakuya could react. Great Spiritual Power: PePe's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): PePe's Spirit Weapon takes the form of a small bow with a thick handle. He manifests it by pulling it out of his mouth. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): PePe can fire Heilig Pfeil in the shape of arrows with feathered ends and wispy tips. Like his bow, he manifests these arrows by pulling them out of his mouth. Quincy Vollstandig Gudoero (神の性愛 (グドエロ), Gudoero; Japanese for "Sexuality of God"; Viz "God's Love"): PePe activates his Quincy: Vollständig by drawing a heart in the air with his hands. Upon activating this ability, he loses all of his clothing except for his shoes and a white thong around his waist. Each half of his beard splits into two sections, and he gains two wings with tentacle-like feathers and eye-shaped holes in the center, as well as a Heiligenschein in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen. * Flight: Using his wings, PePe can fly and remain stationary in midair. * Enhanced Durability: While in this form, PePe's physical durability is enhanced, allowing him to withstand multiple punches from Kensei Muguruma and being thrown into a building with only moderate injuries. Love Rope (ラヴ・ロープ, Ravu Rōpu): PePe unravels his floating basket to produce several ropes composed of linked hearts and throws them at an opponent. The ropes stab through his target, completely immobilizing his victim. They are strong enough to stab through captain-class individuals as powerful as Byakuya Kuchiki. 'Trivia' Category:Sternitter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Coalition Captain Category:Bleach (Series) Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos